


Shoeless Kate Robs a Sheriff

by KGoblin



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Girls with Guns, Murder, Red Dead Online OC, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: Kate Small, known for her hatred of footwear and love of murder by gunshot, has captured the sheriff and deputies of a town and has them holed up in the sheriff's office...





	Shoeless Kate Robs a Sheriff

Wanted!

“Shoeless” Kate Small

For sixty three counts of murder, three hundred forty seven counts of robbery, ninety nine counts of assault, one hundred seventy eight counts of public indecency, eighteen counts of torture, twenty counts of assaulting an officer of the law, three counts of mass arson, twelve counts of arson, twenty one counts of horse theft, and one count of cheating in a gambling hall.

Reward:

$500,000.00

 

“Aw, that's a damn lie,” said the red haired woman holding the bounty notice, “I never cheat at gambling. And they'll have to increase the counts on some of these, I believe. I'd say... another ten counts of robbery for this town, another count of murder, maybe two anyone here decides to act up, a few counts of assault... oh, and a count of horse theft if that telegram got out. Quick getaway, y'know?” She strolled past the handcuffed sheriff and his deputies to the notice board, carefully rehanging her wanted poster.

“Look, just leave us be,” one of the deputies said, his panicked voice shaking with his fear. Kate chuckled, sliding her revolver from it's holster. She spun it around her finger, the gold engraving shining in the sunlight that filtered through the window.

“You see this gun, Deputy Kid?” Kate asked, pointing the black barrel at the panicked deputy's nose, “This is my pride and joy. Colt Single Action Navy, black steel frame, chamber, and barrel, nickel sights, trigger and hammer. Gold engraving on the black steel, nice and ornamental. Mesquite wood grips with my family's crest on the left panel.” She held the revolver sideways, showing off the shield carved into it's handle. “Now, this gun, in my hand, has fired the bullets that killed every single one of those men and women I killed. And it won't take but one more to end you.” She held the gun to his face a few moments more before spinning it into it's holster.

“Anyone ever tell you that you have good taste in firearms?” said a rough voice from the cells. Kate turned to see a tall black man in a three piece suit that probably looked nice before it was ripped and bloodied from what looked like a severe beating. The man smiled, leaning against the bars. “I used to be a gunsmith up in the Carolinas, and that is a beautiful piece of work in your holster.” Kate smiled, walking over.

“You ever do work for a Daphne Tremaine?” she asked, “Because my mother said that she got our rifles from a black gunsmith named Phillip Hallworth Junior, and you match her description of the man to a tee.” The man behind the bars chuckled, raising his hands.

“You've got me, Kate,” he said, pushing off the bars. “These fine folks saw a black man in a nice suit, figured I was an easy target for a little 'frontier justice'. Got me in here on false charges of attempted robbery.” Kate laughed, turning on her heel.

“Is that so, Sheriff Mustache?” she asked, drawing her revolver again as she approached the kneeling man. “I take a dim view of lying and dishonesty, and I especially don't like fuckers who think that any one race is better than the rest. You all die the same, remember that.”

“Look, this ni-” the sheriff began, before being interrupted by the click of Kate's revolver cocking. He coughed. “This _man,_ here, stole a gold watch and a hundred dollars from our town's doctor. Now, just because you think that robbery isn't a problem doesn't make it legal, and he will hang for it, as according to the law.” Kate nodded, looking around the room.

“Where might this gold watch be?” she asked as she opened up a cabinet. “I want it.” The sheriff looked at her, incredulous.

“You think I'm gonna help some rotten fucking thief?” he spat. “Are you stupid? I-” Kate interrupted him again, this time with a bullet to the throat. He choked, gagging on his own blood as she walked over, leaning over him.

“I don't take kindly to insults, neither,” she said, twirling her revolver. “Anyone else want to add to my wanted poster, open your fuckin mouth now.” The three deputies said nothing, staring at their now dead boss. Kate smiled, sliding the gun away once more. “Now, where's that gold watch and hundred dollars?”

“In the safe,” the short deputy said quickly, “Sheriff Horace kept the combination in his desk for when he forgot.” Kate gave a faux bow, and opened the desk drawer. She rustled through it, grabbing a scrap of paper.

“Any cell keys in that desk drawer?” Phillip asked, leaning on the bars again. Kate laughed, pointing his revolver at him.

“Just cause you knew my mother don't make you my friend, Phillip Hallworth Junior.” She held his gaze, her smile gone. He gulped, backing off to sit on the metal cot. She holstered her revolver and went to open the safe.

It was an awkward two minutes as she worked to open the rusted combination lock on the safe.

“So, what are you gonna do with us?” the blonde deputy asked. Kate skinned out her revolver and shot him in the face, blowing out the back of his head. He slumped back.

“That, if y'all talk again,” she said, holstering the revolver once more. The other two deputies looked at each other and back to her, terrified. The safe shrieked as it swung open, revealing a stack of cash, a gold watch, two gold bars, and a double barrel shotgun, the barrels and stock sawed off to make it easily concealable. “Hey, this is a good haul for a sheriff's office. You two make this thing? Or was it one of the ones I shot?” The deputies watched her unload the safe into a bag.

“Where's the sheriff's horse?” Kate asked, hefting the bag onto her shoulder. She pointed the pilfered shotgun to the younger deputy. “You, tell me.” He gulped.

“I-it's out back, hitched to the post,” he said, looking at the floor, “It's the brown one, with the white stripe down it's face. His name's Freddy.” Kate smiled.

“Freddy, huh? Well, mine now. Anything else valuable in this shithole?” She looked to Phillip in the cell, and the two deputies. “No? Alrighty. Be sure to get my poster updated.” She strolled out of the little sheriff's office, stepping over the body of the sheriff on her way out.

 


End file.
